


19. Santa

by greywolfheir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, a very supernormal christmas, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are starting to notice some Christmas-themed murders</p>
            </blockquote>





	19. Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a video that can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKCdOlfTLC0

“I don’t believe it,” Dean breathed at the same time Sam burst in the room of their hotel.

“Dude, get this,” Sam breathed out quickly, “you know that Christmas song—“

“Grandma got run over by a reindeer?” Dean asked.

“Yeah exactly! Well it looks like—wait how did you know which one I was talking about?”

Dean pointed to the television, where there was a picture of hoof-prints with the caption below it, reading, “Death by reindeer?”

“I was just there,” Sam said as Dean turned off the television. “The victim was an eighty year old woman, and—even better—her grandson witnessed the whole thing.”

“And this added on to the stabbing yesterday, with the candy cane as a murder weapon?” Dean said. “Things are getting really weird here, Sammy.”

Sam nodded. “Any theories?”

“Some demon with a beef against Christmas?” Dean suggested.

“Maybe just a _person_ committing Christmas-themed murders,” Sam pointed out.

“Nah, but what about the reindeer? It’s gotta be something freaky,” Dean insisted.

“I just can’t think of anything that would be doing this,” Sam said.

“Demon with a sense of humor?” Dean suggested.

“What if…what if it was an _angel_ trying to get rid of the non-Christian parts of Christmas?” Sam suggested.

Dean thought about that for a second. “Should we bring Cas in on this one?”

“Not yet,” Sam said. “We’ll look around tomorrow and see what comes up.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to the news that another man was found dead on the steps of the police station with a note attached that said “On the Naughty List”. Cause of death had apparently been a chunk of coal lodged in his throat that caused asphyxiation.

“Could this be Gabriel?” Dean asked. “You know, guys getting their just desserts the Christmas way.”

“No, uh, I…I know where Gabriel is and it isn’t here,” Sam said. His face had suddenly turned a deep red color.

“How do you know for sure?” Dean insisted, not quite putting two and two together. “I mean he could be—“

“I just know, okay?” Sam said, running a hand through his hair.

“Your brother is right, Dean, this murderer is quite the opposite of an angel,” said a voice directly behind Dean’s shoulder. Dean jumped back like there were hot coals under his feet.

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean exclaimed. “Warn a guy next time.”

“My apologies,” Cas said without any of the sentiment behind it. “There is definitely some strong demonic activity in this town, which is why I came.”

“Great, that means you can help us catch this son of a bitch,” Dean said. “Suit up and we’ll go check some things out.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Dean, Sam, and Cas had followed their leads to an abandoned barn just outside the town. It smelled musty and looked like it would collapse at any moment. Suddenly, Dean heard a shout from Sam, then his brother tried to call his name but was cut off with a cry of pain.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, running towards the sounds.

He found his brother crumpled in a heap with a candy cane sticking out of his neck. Dean was about to go to his brother’s side when something stepped out of the shadows. It was a very fat man with a huge beard, and he was wearing the exact red suit that all the stories described. His eyes were just turning from black to their normal state.

“Well, well, it looks like Santa’s been really naughty this year hasn’t he?” Dean said, slowly reaching into his pocket where he had Ruby’s knife.

“Ho, ho, ho,” the guy laughed. No really—he actually laughed exactly like Santa Clause. “You haven’t exactly been nice, either. Have you Dean Winschester?”

“How do you know my name?” Dean demanded.

“I’m Santa Clause!” the demon said. “I know everyone’s name.”

“You’re telling me you’re the _actual_ Santa Clause? Santa Clause is a demon?”

“Of course! Who else could go to every house so quickly?”  the demon—Santa Clause, apparently—was sounding a bit annoyed now. “But maybe not as kind as the stories make me out to be.”

“So real Santa Clause murders people in cold blood? Old ladies, even?” Dean demanded. He loosened the grip on the knife when he saw a figure slowly approaching behind the demon.

“If they’re naughty,” Santa said with a nod. “This year I’ve had a little less patience with this town especially.”

“Well, I’ve got a naughty list for little demons like you,” Dean said. “And you want to know how I deal with demons on my naughty list?”

“How?” Santa asked in a mocking manner.

Then, Cas came up behind him and put a hand on his head, effectively exorcising the demon. The vessel fell to the ground, unconscious.

“A little like that,” Dean said. Then he looked to Cas. “You got Sam?”

Cas nodded. He walked over to Sam, took out the candy cane and a blue light told Dean that the angel healed his brother. Sam didn’t wake up, so Cas put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and they both disappeared, supposedly to the hotel room. Dean was left alone in the dark, dank barn with a poor son of a bitch dressed like Santa Claus.

“Merry fudging Christmas,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as proud of this as I could be, but that could probably be because the video this was based on was so funny and I'm so...not. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and if you didn't watch that video before I hope you do now because it is GOLDEN


End file.
